trinity_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula Ravenscroft
Ursula Ravenscroft 'is a main character on ''Trinity. She is portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten. She is a witch that resides in the town of Shadow Falls, and a teacher at Shadow Falls High School. She lives with her younger sister, Bree at the Ravenscroft mortuary. She is also a member of the Shadow Falls Coven. Character Description Ursula is the spiteful sister of Bree, she is a harsh and diabolical witch. Ursula is also a strict teacher at Shadow Falls High School where she starts taking an unusual interest in her new student Mitchell, and with a strong devotion to the darkness... nothing will get in her way. Early Life Not much is known about Ursula's past, she is a 500 year old witch born to Ambrose Ravenscroft who founded Shadow Falls Academy for the Young & Gifted as a safe-space for witches in the town of Shadow Falls, where she lives in the Ravenscroft Mortuary with her younger sister, Bree. In 1864, Ursula was married to Mr. Darnby, and despite it being forbidden in witch law, had an affair with the mortal inventor, Jonathan Whittemore. In 2002, Ursula and Bree's other sister, Gwen, was excommunicated from the Shadow Falls coven after being exposed for having an affair with a mortal, which shortly resulted in the birth of Mitchell, who were adopted by Charlie and Lily Whittemore. Gwen's sisters never knew of their nephew's existence since Gwen lost contact, she later married Eric Blackwell and had their daughter Winter in 2004, but shortly after, faked her death and was turned into a vampire by Santiago. Throughout Trinity Season 1 '''Find the Blackwell Girl Ursula makes her first appearance when she arrives late for her class, before new student Rafael arrives in her class. Later that evening, Ursula arrives home at the mortuary to her sister Bree, complaining about her hellish first day back at school. She walks into the living room to see Damien Hawthorne, her coven's leader, and his wife Evanora as it's revealed that the sisters have been tasked to help the coven find the missing witch Winter Blackwell, her father being one of Ursula's colleagues. After Damien and Evanora leave the mortuary, Ursula is trying to come up with their next plan of action to get answers from Eric, before hatching her on devious scheme. At that very moment, she notices Bree's drawing from earlier when she was having a vision, revealing the drawing to be of a student of Ursula - Mitchell Whittemore."Welcome to Shadow Falls" Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Bree Ravenscroft Mitchell Whittemore Damien Hawthorne Appearances Season One *"Welcome to Shadow Falls" *"A Touch of Evil" *"Some Thing to Watch Over Me" *"Friday Night Bites" *"This Is the Part Where You Run" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"Blood Calls to Blood" *"Along Came a Spider" *"Trust Me" *"Winter Is Coming" *"A Few Good Talismen" *"Family" *"Something Wicca This Way Comes" Trivia *Damien mentioned that Ursula previously worked as a midwife. *According to Evanora Hawthorne, Ursula has a crush on Lord Hawthorne, her husband. *Despite witch law forbidding human-witch relations, Ursula mentioned she once had an affair with Jonathan Whittemore. **She also helped him create the Whittemore device, a weapon against vampires. Gallery :See also: Ursula Ravenscroft/Gallery Promotional Images Ursula.jpg Ursula_(Season_1)_(1).png Trinity_-_1x03_-_Some_Thing_to_Watch_Over_Me_-_Ursula.jpg Trinity_-_1x03_-_Some_Thing_to_Watch_Over_Me_-_Ursula_(1).jpg Trinity_-_1x06_-_I've_Got_You_Under_My_Skin_-_Ursula.jpg Trinity_-_1x09_-_Trust_Me_-_Ursula.jpg Trinity_-_1x12_-_Family_-_Ursula.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Trinity Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Ravenscroft Family Category:Shadow Falls Coven Category:Shadow Falls Residents Category:Season 1 Characters (Trinity) Category:Season 2 Characters (Trinity)